


Trust in the Shallow Alliance

by Ameftowriter



Series: The Psychoanalysis of Asagiri Gen [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Can we get an F for Gen?, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Doubt, Episode 10 in Gen's POV, Gen, Gen gets busted repeatedly, Gen wants his cola, Poor Gen gets beaten up, RIP Gen, Self-Doubt, Trust, conflicted feelings, used lines from the dub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: The whole time, ever since he was awakened, he kept dreaming of it, wanting it. He knew it was bad for him. He knew it was nothing but badly packaged sugar water. He knew it was… it was the thing he desired for himself the most. He could live without it, definitely. But he knew even the most stoic of people need even the little pleasures in life in order to actually keep on going.Gen only mentioned it once. It was supposed to be a lie, but in reality it was the whole truth.Part 3
Series: The Psychoanalysis of Asagiri Gen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Trust in the Shallow Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 here we go! Woo! I finally finished this! This is essentially episode 10 in Gen's POV. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This is Part 3 of my series: The Psychoanalysis of Asagiri Gen

Asagiri Gen leaned against the tree as he let the exhaustion of the day hit him. He then slid downwards and sat on the soft ground. 

He had just witnessed, what possibly was the most incredible thing he has ever seen in his life. The only thing comparable to it, was when he first saw that date carved onto a tree. 

It's there… He got it. He got the confirmation he needed. 

Senku… this Senku, because of his superhuman grasp on all kinds of sciences, that brought intense fear and paranoia to the Strongest Primate Highschooler, Shishio Tsukasa. He finally truly understood why he was feared so much. 

And yet… he could not help but feel… relieved.

Was it because he finally found the man that carved that date?

Was it because he finally believed in Senku?

Or was it because… he finally had faith in Senku…

Faith… in Senku...

“Man.. electricity in the stone age… Hard to believe…” He spoke out loud as he tried to settle these conflicting feelings in him “Right? Tsukasa-chan?”

Did Asagri Gen actually had faith in someone else besides him? Did he actually believe that Senku could actually do what he set out to do? Did he really feel like he could trust Senku…

He put on a marvelous facade to everyone in the Empire of Might that he was an avid supporter of Tsukasa’s ideals.

But even from day one, he knew.

He knew Tsukasa had to be taken down, before he unknowingly brings humanity to ruin. To a point where the petrification would have been a better death sentence. He knew and understood Tsukasa's reasoning but at the same time he realized that it was the craziest thing ever! Culling the adults?! Everyone will turn into an adult one day! Getting rid of the corrupt? Anyone, no matter who they are, young or old, everyone was capable of corruption. If he himself wasn't a good example of that, he'd want to meet them!

But there was no one. No one powerful enough to even stand against Tsukasa. He heard that only Taiju could even take his hits and not pass out due to the force. But that was no comparison.

Senku had little to no stamina. Even Suika, the melon girl had more stamina and strength than him. 

And yet… the moment he saw that light. That Flame of Science…

Lack of stamina or not… 

Senku is…

Senku...

He gulped down as he felt his cravings for an ice cold cola resurface again.

_ ‘Do you think… he could…’ _

Gen raised his head as he heard the members of the Kingdom of Science climb up to the Science shed, possibly to retire for the night. 

He stood up and followed them to the shed. 

But mid way he stopped himself.

It just hit him.

He just unconsciously followed Senku and his friends. He just let himself fall prey to Senku's commands. He just let himself become part of that little group. He just let himself already side with the Kingdom of Science.

Without thinking, he just let himself betray Shishio Tsukasa and the Empire of Might right then and there…

Asagiri Gen could not believe what he just did.

He froze where he stood and let the reality of the situation sink in. 

He hasn't even had time to comprehend what happened earlier.

That blinding light…

Senku...

"That means Gen is a bad guy too!" Suika's terrified voice echoed, which got the mentalist's attention.

"Ah… so they're talking about me… and my allegiance" Gen spoke softly to himself. There was something about the little innocent melon girl calling him a bad guy that really stung something within Gen.

"But isn’t Gen the one who saved us from Magma! Then he’s a good guy!" Suika argued. She obviously sounded conflicted.

"Suika-chan. You are so cute and so naive…" Gen lamented to himself, "Oh, how I wish I could…"

"He’s honestly not a good guy or a bad guy." He then heard Senku spoke those words. He felt… touched.

“He’s nothing but a rat, who’s only in it for himself.” Kohaku added bitterly. Gen sighed, as he turned away from the shed and walked around the “Kingdom” and found himself staring at the furnace.

“It actually doesn't matter to me if he's good or bad…" Gen smiled to himself as he heard Senku say that, "At the end of the day, we need him to be an ally of the Kingdom of Science. We’ll have him give a bogus report to Tsukasa, saying that “Senku is definitely dead.” That's the only possible hope we have of winning this."

Gen wondered why he felt so heartbroken when he heard that from him.

_ 'So he only saw me as an opportunity?' _ Gen bit his lip. But quickly shook his head,  _ 'No… that's understandable… I mean… I… I really don't care if he or Tsukasa lived or died…. Right?' _

_ 'Right… I did say that…' _

"Listen up Gen!” His attention was instantly grabbed by Chrome who yelled out to him from the shed, “I know you saw the electricity! The light! That’s what badass science at work looks like!”

_ ‘Is Chrome-chan trying to convince me to join their side?’ _

“So why care about who wins? Why even give a crap whether Senku or Tsukasa has the edge?” Chrome continued his empassioned speech, “‘Cause the Kingdom of Science is obviously the side that’s more fun!”

If Gen could laugh right now he could. Hearing those words from Chrome made him remember something. Something in his past, that he thought he had let go many years ago. But… he can't just…

“Oh? Is that so? You are the passionate type.” Gen turned around and gave Chrome his realistic fake smile at him and even shrugged his shoulders, “Too bad for you, I don’t really care about that."

_ ‘That's right… I really don't…’ _

"I'm probably the most superficial man on earth!" 

_ 'That's the truth… I really am only in it for myself. Yes… definitely… I am a shallow man…' _

"All I care about is what's beneficial to me!"

Gen turned back and walked away. He could hear Kohaku growling at him. At least in some consolation that he finally managed to make Kohaku believe in his lies. 

The lies that he made himself believe in it…

They say that if you tell yourself something many times that you eventually believe in it. A person can tell themselves that they are happy and eventually, for no reason they are happy. A person can convince themselves they're the worst of the worst and they become the worst.

After all there's a grain of truth within every lie in order to make it believable.

That's how Gen managed to fit in the world of showbiz. A little compliment there, a dash of praise, and combined with some sweet words was enough for him to get anyone dancing at the palm of his hand. He was so good at it. He knew how most people think. Mentalism was almost like mind reading except without the actual psychic powers part.

Gen walked to the brand new generator that was made with everyone's effort. He had a role in it too. He was proud of it. 

He was proud of the electricity it produced….

His thoughts went back to the light again.

That light that shone brighter than the sun…

The light... that shone upon Senku.

He then remembered why he was here in the first place. What he was sent to do. What side he was already supposed to be on. What he had to do. When he saw that date…

That date that he believed in.

That date that he put faith in.

That date that he trusted…

Trust… 

He let his hand touch the copper disc and spun it around mindlessly… he wondered to himself, for tomorrow… if he could---

The next thing he knew was someone threw a powerful punch at his cheek.

The punch was powerful enough to send him off his feet. He tried to gain back footing but the attacker was relentless. Another punch at his face, then at his gut, then an uppercut, then another one to push him down to the ground. It was too dark, but he could see the silhouette of a familiar burly man and with him a midget and another skinny man. Then he saw the burly man raise up a spear with an obvious full intent to impale him with.

"Who….." He already knew who they were… it made sense…

"Why…?" He hopes that he hits the right spot. He came prepared after all. His past experiences have taught him to be prepared for a scenario like this. 

But that doesn't mean it still hurts like hell.

Gen swore internally as he felt the spear pierce his fake blood bag. He then let his arm slump on the side as he pretended to be fatally impaled. He contorted his face to a horrified expression. He's already practiced it many times. If his memory serves, he has only done it once before...

"What was that noise?" If Gen could sigh in relief he could, but for now he needed to stay still and remain completely immobile. But was he so glad to hear Kohaku's voice.

Her voice had prompted his attackers to quickly bail out leaving Gen still frozen in his place. He needed to make them believe he was dead. That also meant making Kohaku and the others believe he was. Just for a few more minutes…

He then heard the collective gasps of the Science gang as he dubbed it.

He was so glad to know they’re here…

He wondered why he was…

“Holy crap, what happened here?!” Chrome asked worriedly as he leaned forward to take a look closer.

_ ‘I don’t know Chrome-chan… What can you guess with a long ass spear poking out of my stomach!’ _

“Dammit…” Kohaku swore as she figured out what had happened, “Looks like he died instantly…”

“This is horrible!” Suika was in tears.

_ ‘Good… that should be enough to make it convincing. Now, if they could all just walk away so I can---’ _

“Hang on a second!” Senku finally caught up to the two and held on to the spear.

_ ‘Senku-chan! Wait! No!’ _

He pulled the spear out slowly revealing that it did not pierce Gen at all, rather it was one of his fake blood bags that he placed underneath his clothes to protect himself before he came to the village beforehand.

“He protected himself with fake blood bags…” Senku concluded as he untied the makeshift belt Gen had and even his undershirt. It revealed all the hard work he did to put on himself before he arrived in the village. 

Gen just hoped his attacker didn't hear them, he really wanted to make sure they thought that they did kill him. So he could escape in peace. 

No one believed in him anyway. Gen was first and foremost a shallow man who was only in it for himself. He kept that image as much as he could as a celebrity. He wanted to make sure that no one would try to exploit him. He was definitely not a naive, bright eyed brat. For as long as he knew everyone he has ever met in his life had selfish reasons for doing things. Hell, even the science gang had their own personal reasons for being here. Why else would they take advantage of his hard work and everyone in the village for that matter.

“He’s got these things all over his body!” Suika felt relieved and impressed by Gen’s ingenuity.

“This is really freakin’ bad!” Chrome was very impressed as well, “I bet he did this before he even came to the village, just in case.”

_ ‘Why are they… impressed by this… don’t they realize… what that meant….?’ _

“Tch, that’s pretty impressive Gen!” Even Senku was amazed, “You really are a magician to your core. Not to mention a showman.”

_ ‘Senku-chan… everyone…’ _

If Gen could laugh right now, he could. Unfortunately the injuries he sustained would make it too difficult for him to do so. But in a rare moment, so rare that he doesn’t remember when he has ever done it.

He loudly breathed out a sigh of relief, which surprised everyone. 

“Gen!” Suika was close to tears as she approached the magician closer, “You’re awake! Suika is so glad you’re okay!”

“Thank goodness those bad bags you made saved you!” Chrome beamed at Gen, “It would have been really bad if you died, you know!”

_ ‘They’re… relieved that I’m alive…?’ _

“That was truly an insane thing you did… Mentalist. And that's a compliment.” Senku smugly said as he mentioned the very title that Gen just offhandedly suggested before. It earned him a weak smile from the mentalist himself. 

Gen was lifted up by Kohaku, albeit she wasn't the most gentle of people out there, but he did need to get treated, and she was the only one strong enough to carry him. She carried him to the Science shed and proposed to throw him there. Senku quickly stopped her on that idea and had him and Chrome gently carry him up with a rope. It was still painful for him, especially since he kept being bumped into the ladder. But Gen thought it was way better than being thrown up like a sack by Kohaku.

If Gen could protest to Senku and the rest of the team he could. Especially since they had to strip him of all of his clothes, minus his underwear, just to treat his injuries. It was a bit humiliating for him to be exposed like this but the pain of nearly getting killed took over most of this feeling and most of his energy to even try to speak.

Senku then started cleaning his wounds and placed some leaves with some ground up…. Whatever the hell it was on his wounds. It stung like hell. Gen, of course vocalized them but it was mostly ignored. Also Kohaku had to hold him down when it became so unbearable that his body shook and contort from the pain. Everything in him hurts so much that he couldn't focus on anything.

From what it felt like forever, it was finally done. They placed a blanket over him and let Gen rest. 

Gen was still grunting and hissing from the pain of his injuries, but was so relieved that they were done.

He could hear them talking. Then he heard Suika jump off from the shed declaring that she was going to investigate.

Gen never wanted to stop someone in his life until now. He didn't want poor little Suika to put herself in danger. Especially with what the brute did to him. But with everything in him literally hurting it was way too much for him to even move his body.

“Su--Suika-chan…” Gen managed to let the words out of his mouth. “No---”

“Let her be Gen.” Senku scolded him, “Just rest, Suika can take care of herself.”

Gen was just dumbfounded. How can he, or anyone with common sense for that matter, could just say that. Suika was like… what he could estimate was like 8 years old or something. How could Senku let a little girl go like that to investigate his attempted murder. If he could strangle Senku right now, he could.

But then, pain took over Gen's senses and he passed out.

* * *

Gen woke up the next day to the sound of everyone moving around him. He felt his injuries hurt less, which was good, but it wasn't good enough for him to move much without still screaming in pain. He slightly tilted his head to the side to see Senku rummaging through his bag and pulled out from what he can tell is a toothbrush. He wondered at first how Senku could do that, then he realized that Senku was a scientist and making even the bare basic toothpaste shouldn't be too hard for him.

Senku heard him stir and turned to see Gen looking at him.

"Ah, good morning Mentalist." There goes Senku using that title again, "Nice to see you're alive and well."

Gen weakly rolled his eyes. 

"Feeling better, Gen?" He heard Chrome approach him with concern still etched in the young boy's face. It's… made Gen actually well happy… as strange of a feeling as it is. "You got socked in real bad last night. Senku managed to whip up something to treat those bad injuries of yours. I hope you feel better soon okay?"

_ 'Chrome-chan cares about me? Even after what I said to him….?' _

"Chrome, I'm heading out to brush my teeth." Senku plainly announced as he walked out of the Science shed, "Change some of Gen’s bandages for me will you?

“Sure…”

This time Gen didn't protest when Chrome carefully peeled off the bandages and cleaned them and replaced them with fresh ones. He was way more gentle than Senku ever was, and he was incredibly thankful for it. Gen didn’t say anything else to Chrome though, he was still taken aback by his words.

By the time Chrome was done they could hear Suika running back announcing that she has big news.

Gen sighed in relief to know that Suika was okay. He closed his eyes as if he was asleep so he could hear the news.

“I figured out who attacked Gen last night!!” Suika proclaimed out loud, “I know who killed him!!”

“Uh, You know he’s not dead…” Kohaku commented which made Gen giggle silently.

“Well, so who was it?” Senku asked her.

“It was Magma!” Suika cried out, “Magma was the one who did it!”

Gen already knew it was Magma. The brute who scampered off when he saw him perform his little novice level sleight of hand magic trick. Suika continued to tell everyone what she overheard. He found out that his overall goal was to kill Kohaku, because apparently she was so strong that it must be sorcery, and not real physical strength. He was even willing to let her and her sister, Ruri, become his women if she begged for mercy.

“I see…”Kohaku concluded, “When Magma came over here, Gen made those flowers vanish right before his eyes. I imagine from his perspective, Gen has to be the mysterious foreign sorcerer that I tried to bring into the village.”

He knew that this village of primitives was incredibly averse to any kind of unexplainable scientific advancement. He remembered some of the villagers calling ramen a delicious sorcery. 

He cursed internally for forgetting that there are people who are adverse to the unexplainable.

“So Magma tried to murder Gen, because he mistook him for Senku?” After hearing those words from Chrome, Gen snapped his eyes open.

“What?! That ape, Magma mistook me for Senku-chan, and that’s why he attacked me?! For the love of…” Gen winced in pain when he tried to sit up, so he gave up on that and just remained lying down. “Shit… it still hurts… I can’t move around like this…”

Gen just couldn’t believe it. Inadvertently, he saved Senku’s ass. he wasn’t even planning on it. He was just only contemplating his options when he was suddenly attacked! It was a huge case of mistaken identity. He was nearly killed because Magma mistook him for Senku! He was still considering joining Senku’s side. But now, he saved Senku, which indirectly makes him a traitor to the Empire of Might and an ally to the Kingdom of Science! 

This was frustrating him!

And yet, he couldn’t understand why he felt so relieved…

_ ‘I saved him…. I saved Senku-chan…’ _

“Got a question for ya, Kohaku…” Hearing Senku’s voice got his attention, “Why would Magma be looking for an opportunity to kill you?”

“It’s probably because--- no It’s definitely because of the Grand Bout.”

Kohaku went on to explain their tradition of having the next village chief, which turned out to be a fighting tournament called the Grand Bout. Gen thought that it was a little unfair that only those who are physically strong could be the next village chief. the thought of Magma being a leader of something or anyone for that matter, bothered the hell out of him. But when Kohaku continued her story, it made much more sense. Especially her, the Chief’s daughter, was living and and working with sorcerers and outsiders like him and Senku. And how Magma wanted her dead.

Kohaku only wanted to save her sister who was dying of a mysterious illness...

_ ‘Heh… a bunch of misfits…’ _

Gen shook away an old memory of him being outcasted by society.

He did listen to the rest of the conversation to gain more material for him to use for later. He heard them planning what to do on the Grand Bout and to bring in additional fighters. Even though he knew Kinro and Ginro were prime candidates, and he knew they were already brought in to the Kingdom of Science because of him.

Gen chuckled as he let himself sleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he heard grunting and shouting noises from outside, he recognized them to be Kinro, Ginro, and Kohaku. He figured out she was training them in order to compete for the Grand Bout which was happening in a month. He saw Chrome sitting by the entrance of the shed. He then heard Kohaku apologize to him, and said how she preferred to train Chrome to defeat Magma but the time limit was too short for them.

Then came Senku joining in throwing a hard sarcastic remark about Chrome having a crush on Ruri.

_ ‘Ah, so Chrome-chan has a crush on this Ruri. That would make sense, considering the situation.’ _

“If we can create something with science, that lets her live a long, happy life, that sounds good to me.” Chrome spoke with deep determination. Gen couldn’t help but smile. “Because above all else, I’m a genius scientist, aren't I?”

_ ‘Haha…. Chrome-chan is so passionate. It's almost infectious.’ _

Gen couldn’t remember the last time he felt that much passion in anyone. Even to him. No, he was wrong. He does remember being passionate about magic and in extension, mentalism… Just hearing Chrome’s words was so refreshing to him…

“So you’re finally changing job titles from sorcerer to scientist, huh?” Senku chuckled. He sounded like he was proud of him too.

“Yup! I’m not a sorcerer anymore!”

“Then let's leave the Grand Bout stuff to the battle team, and while you and I, on the science team, get to work on a sulfa drug.”

“Hell yeah!

_ ‘Sulfa drugs?’ _ Gen thought to himself,  _ ‘Senku-chan and the others are making a sulfa drug?’ _

The mentalist doesn’t know much about medicine in general, but even he knew that a lot of drugs are manufactured in a factory and it takes a lot of complicated materials and chemistry. He kinda doubted that they could make one that was comparable to the modern era… 

But then again… this was Senku…

His mind wandered to that blinding light again...

Gen gulped his own saliva, he was thinking of that bottle of cola again…

* * *

Later that night, the gang sans Kinro and Ginro huddled up together at the science shed as they finished changing Gen’s leaves and bandages again. Suika had a warm damp towel on his head to have him cool off.

“I’m planning on participating in the Grand Bout '' Kohaku declared, “The two brothers and I will be the Kingdom of Science team. We’ll do whatever it takes to keep Magma from winning…”

“Sounds good.” Chrome nodded but when he looked at Gen who was now panting from the pain he grew more worried, “Is he all right? He looks way worse….”

It was because whatever medicine that was placed on Gen’s injuries actually stung a lot. He actually felt much better. Better enough to at least stand….

“I think he’ll be fine.” Kohaku reassured him, “But his recovery’s gonna take longer than we thought…”

“Then that means…”

“Yeah…” Senku finished the conversation, but from his voice, he didn’t sound scared, rather he sounded ready for what’s to come. “It won’t be long before Tsukasa comes around lookin’ for me, and kills me for real."

Gen… was not gonna have any of that. No… he can't let that vicious primate go and kill Senku and the rest of the village like that.

He knew they did nothing wrong. They only wanted to cure a girl with an unknown illness and stop a power hungry madman from ruining their home.

He knew Senku…. Senku was… was…

Gen wants to do something about it…

* * *

Much later as everyone retired from the night, Gen was lying sideways, pretending to be asleep, and he kept quiet just long enough to hear Chrome snore. It was his indication that he and Senku were the only ones left awake. 

If it wasn’t for the pain of his injuries, Gen would have been shaking from his own nerves. 

There was one thing. One thing left he needed to assure that Senku was one to be trusted. Or rather, it was more, it was something he wanted to know.

The whole time, ever since he was awakened, he kept dreaming of it, wanting it. He knew it was bad for him. He knew it was nothing but badly packaged sugar water. He knew it was… it was the thing he desired for himself the most. He could live without it, definitely. But he knew even the most stoic of people need even the little pleasures in life in order to actually keep on going.

Gen only mentioned it once. It was supposed to be a lie, but in reality it was the whole truth.

“Senku… Senku-chan…” He weakly said, as he hoped to get the scientist’s attention. “Senku-chan… can you do it….”

He then felt Senku move and let his body lean closer to the injured man to hear what he had to say…

“Even in this stone world…Could you make one for me?" Gen vocalized his strong desire for one, “Just… One… Cola…”

A bottle of cola… it was one of the few things he indulged himself with when he was still a celebrity back in the modern time. After a show, it was the first thing he requested. His manager knew to leave one in his dressing room. He always has a case of it at his apartment. He would always request it at bars, making them think he was drinking, when in reality he hated alcohol. Even before he became a celebrity, it was something he desired as a child. He celebrated every small victory with a bottle. His parents banned him from drinking it saying its unhealthy and bad for a budding trophy like him. It made him want it more. 

An ice cold bottle of cola….

“Yeah. For sure… nobody else can…” Senku responded so casually as he pulled back and sat to where he was before. 

It was hard for Gen to believe, but at the same time. He did believe. He had faith in him. He trusted Senku to do this for him.

Gen chuckled as he accepted the truth in front of him.

“Why…” he asked Senku, while he still remained on his side, not looking at Senku “Why would you agree to do this?”

The mentalist panted a bit, “Why agree to set aside some time to actually make some cola for me… You have that… sulfa drug to do…”

“So you heard that huh..” Senku chuckled but he didn’t seem shocked or wavered, “Well why not? I've always wanted to try it.”

Gen actually laughed heartily as much as his injuries let him. He then winced in pain again.

“Senku-chan…” He began again as the pain subsided, “Why… Why do you trust me?”

He was an outsider, even amongst the Kingdom of Science. They didn’t even know each other until just recently. The only reason Senku even knew of his name was through one of his “trashy” books as he said before. Gen was a nobody to Senku. And yet, he was pulled to do manual labour, and was forced…. No… he stayed and watched what they did to the result of that labour. He made it clear what his intentions were, and that in general he was still a danger to Senku. He could still disappear and run back to Tsukasa and tell him that he’s alive. He could still do that…

Asagiri Gen doesn’t want to do that.

But even so, he was a shallow man. He was not to be trusted. He said he could do it. He could still do it. 

“Because…” Senku began, “For a dumbass like you, who lies through the skin of his teeth. Why bother helping me?”

“Huh?” Gen doesn’t understand what the scientist is saying.

“If you really were intent on reporting my existence to Tsukasa, you didn’t need to come here and introduce yourself to me or anyone in the village.” Senku concluded, “Which means, superficial reasons or not, you wanted something. Even if it is a silly bottle of cola, you still went here and made yourself known.”

Gen was speechless. Not because of the pain, but because… Senku found out…

“You were that amazed huh?” He could almost just see Senku’s trademark smirk as he said this, “When I made that electricity…”

Gen trembled ever so slightly, as a magician he was trained to always be calm. To be steady… but this…

“You said it yourself, you wanted to be on the winning side.” Senku kept on adding evidence, “Am I wrong?”

Gen laughed again, as much as his injured body could take.

“Senku-chan….” Gen kept on laughing and wincing at the same time, “You’re azy-cray!!”

It only earned him an approving grunt from the scientist.

And with that, Gen went to sleep. This was the most peaceful sleep he’s ever had since breaking out of the stone…

* * *

The next day, he was shaken awake by Senku. It was still dawn, according to the scientist at least. He didn’t doubt it, after all he figured out that Senku was the mystery counter.

Senku had taken his bandages and leaves off his body and cleaned it to make sure there was no evidence of him getting treated. Gen felt much better and could move better now without screaming in pain. But even so putting on his multi layered outfit took a while and Senku had to help him. They quietly moved out of the shed as they didn’t want to disturb, sleeping beauty Chrome. He was impressed by the young boy’s ability to just sleep through almost anything.

Senku then climbed down the ladder all the way down. And while it still hurt, Gen followed suit.

This was it.

This was definitely it.

The two quickly understood what needs to be done. They both knew doing it this way, will cover up Gen’s actions making him look superficial to the villagers. To the Empire, as if the villagers were just muscle headed brutes, who attacked him for investigating.

Gen had to go back to the Empire of Might to give his report to Tsukasa that… Senku is dead.

Senku is dead.

Yes, he had to lie to him and his people, that Senku, the biggest threat to the Empire, the King of Science, was dead.

But… Gen then started to doubt,  _ ‘What if they don’t believe me… What if---’ _

Senku gave Gen a shove. It wasn’t hard, but it still hurt…

“Go on mentalist.” Senku chuckled as he picked his ear, “We don’t have all day. Go!”

Gen laughed once again. It looks like Senku did trust him after all. And in turn, he trusted Senku.

“Asshole…” He turned back and gave Senku a devious smile.

Asagiri Gen then moved one foot, and quickly moved forward to another, and another, until his effort to move turned a full blown run. 

He was laughing. He kept on laughing as he kept running through the forest. His trip from the Empire to the Kingdom lasted more than two days, by foot. But now, he’s running. He’s running full speed ahead back to the Empire. He had to do this. He needed to keep running, even when every bit of his body ached like hell, even when he was out of breath. He kept on running, and running, and running…

Gen had never laughed so much in his entire life.

He then tripped over a big root that he didn’t notice. He welcomed it, he welcomed the unfortunate faceplant on the dirt. This would help him. This would help him sell his disguise.

“What the hell am I doing?!” Gen screamed to himself as he quickly picked himself up and continued running.

He didn’t need an answer to that. He damn well knew why he was doing this. He knew….

The faceplant helped in making sure his face was not a face of laughter and acceptance. Instead his face needed to be etched with anger and fear. It was the perfect expression to sell his lie.

After what seemed like forever, Gen had finally arrived at the Empire of Might. He bolted straight to Tsukasa’s lair, only to be greeted by their resident scout and bowman. 

An arrow landed next to him, narrowly missing his foot.

“Wait! Tsukasa-chan! It’s me!!” Gen screamed in desperation. His exhausted state helped in this act.

When he realized it was indeed Gen, he let him inside, so he could finally talk to Tsukasa.

“I found a village.” Gen panted heavily as he delivered his report, “Full of primitives…”

“They attacked me!” He coughed a little as he tried to catch his breath, “And I ended up getting a little banged up in the process.”

That was a complete lie. Anyone with eyes could see that he wasn’t just a "little" banged up. But that wasn’t the point Gen was making. He said that in order to make people think less of his injuries, that it wasn’t relevant to the report.

He then raised his head to meet the eyes of the man that could kill him with his bare hands.

“But, I did manage to find out about Senku-chan!” And that's where he got everyone’s attention. Especially Tsukasa. 

Gen remembered what Senku promised to him. That bottle of cola… 

Senku didn't need to make it for him. He really didn't need to. But no one needed to know that. That light, that date, those were enough to convince him. Nothing else mattered.

Senku… won him over already.

Even if the Scientist didn't fully realize what had happened, he had already claimed a Mentalist in his Kingdom of Science.

The Empire of Might lost Asagiri Gen.

Gen finally ceased panting as he continued. 

“Senku… was gone. No trace of him anywhere!” The magician mentalist spoke those words as the tension within the lair had ceased, “There’s no doubt! He’s definitely not alive!”

The rest of the Empire cheered as they were greatly relieved to hear that from him. They were happy that the biggest threat to Tsukasa and his empire was definitely gone, there was no hide nor hair of him anywhere. They approached Gen and some gave him a pat on the back.

His injuries still hurt.

Gen managed to shake them off, saying that he needed to recover from that incredibly long run through the forest. And they let him, as Tsukasa summoned the ones who could give him some treatment.

When he was finally alone, Gen sat on a flat rock, and looked up to the sky. He could see the sunlight coming through the trees and let its warmth envelop his body.

But even then, this light was still nothing compared to the light that Senku made.

The Flame of Science.

And the man who created it.

The man he now trusted, to make that bottle of cola…

“Man, this isn’t worth all the trouble…” Gen sighed happily as he recalled those memories, “For just one bottle of cola?”

“I hope it’s ice cold. That’s the very least he could do…”

Asagiri Gen, wouldn’t want to miss his bottle of cola.

And he's now looking forward to drinking one, pretty soon.


End file.
